Question: Find the missing value. $6={?}\div4$ $?=$
Solution: We can think of division as the following: ${\text{number of groups}} =C{\text{total}} \div {\text{size of the groups}}$ We have $6$ equal groups. When we have ${4}$ in each group, what is the $C{\text{total}}$ ? ${6}= {C{?}} \div {4}$ $?$ $4$ $4$ $4$ $4$ $4$ $4$ $6 \text{ equal groups}$ ${6} \times {4} = C{24}$ The total is $C{24}$ units. $24$ $4$ $4$ $4$ $4$ $4$ $4$ $6 \text{ equal groups}$ ${6}= C{24} \div {4}$ $C{?}=C{24}$